Traces of Who We Were
by FlamingKohona
Summary: Au: Naruto has been a hitman since the beginning of his high school career. Will a fateful encounter with a girl, make him think twice about pulling the trigger again? Naruto x Shion
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is a brand new Naruto Fan-fic. **

* * *

"Pull the damn trigger, Sasuke!" I yell. I am fully at his mercy, unarmed, injured, and on the ground in the pouring rain in a back street city alley.

I know why he is doing this, yet I can't grip why he hasn't finished the job yet. 'You must always kill your target'. Its the number one rule of 'The Order'.

High school hitmen, yeah thats what we, no what I once was. Getting close to my targets, which mostly were mostly females. I never failed to finish off my targets, that was until 'she' was given to me. I could only look at her with the same soft yet hard, regret filled eyes that Sasuke now looked at me with.

A gunshot is nothing more than a simple compound reaction: when fire meets the solution of Nitrogen and Carbon. After that a small but forcefull explosion sends a metal fragement swiftly out a barrel, and into the target.

Yeah shooting someone was.. Easy.

"Finish your job, pull that damn trigger!" I roar at him, do I want him to do it? Hell no, but sadly this is where something has to happen. Either he pulls the trigger, or leaves The Order; which would it be?

"Naruto..."

I hear the click of the trigger, he had made his descion. Seconds after I hear the cartridge being fired, this would be my final moments. Pity isn't how realistic the phrase "Love kills" is.

* * *

**~One Month Before~**

My name is, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a Junior at Konoha Preparatory; its' normally a school for the really smart or really rich, but I got in on neither. I joined the school due to 'The Order'.

The Order was something that I could only explain as, ruthless. They didn't care of you were friend, brother, or foe if you didn't comply with them... well you met someone like me; a hitman. Well not really The Order didn't kill you, they killed someone close to you. Your wife, your parents, hell your kids if nessacary.

I wasn't the only high school student that The Order implicated into their system. No, my friend Sasuke was just like me. If I was to be honest, he was much more at ease doing his jobs than I was. Its' only natural right, for you to second guess about shooting someone? Sasuke, not once had I seen him show weakness when his finger laced the trigger. His will seemed to harden with each pull, each shot, each target, each death he created.

By day we were seeminglessly harmless, sought after high school boys. It wasn't a secret at school that most of the female population considered Sasuke and, I the top catches. Yet even after all their attempts failed, they still tried every single day. I hated having to turn down every single date invitation, but in what I did having a relationship would be disastrous; so every girl that came got the same 'I'm sorry, but I can't see you' response. In my eyes my way of dealing with them was better than Sasukes 'get the hell away' approach.

Yeah can you imagine what most guys must think of us turning down nearly all the girls on a daily basis; the normal 'they must be homosexual' rumors. Well I don't know about Sasuke, but I am certainly not swinging for the other team.

Outside of the order we did have lives, yeah Sasuke the captain of the baseball team, and I the captain of the basketball team. Athletic's were some of the things we were allowed to do outside of 'work'. Yes, we were normal teenagers. Yes, we could honestly do as we pleased. We just chose to obey a strict guidelines.

And this is where I'll begin the tale of how, I failed to kill a target.

* * *

It was early, hell it was always to early to go to school if you asked me. Grudgingly I made my way to my closet yanked one of the ten school uniforms I owned down and began to change. I didn't care to much for the uniform. It was just the simple black dress pants, white dress shirt with a light orange sweater over top. Truthfully I was supposed to have a tie, but who the hell can tie those damn things anyways?

I made my way to my small kitchen, living alone didn't have quite the allure that all these teens in school thought that it did, nope. You had to do everything yourself, cook, clean, and the laundry. Yeah it seemed to be easier if you had parents. I lost my parents at a young age, car crash; yeah, what a delightful upbringing I had.

Moving along, it was time for my morning ramen. Ramen, just the word makes my mouth water. Over the years it became the most constant thing in my life, next to the pistol that I used. I enjoy ramen far more than pulling the trigger on a gun. In fact most of the time I wished I had someone to enjoy it with. Maybe one of my admirers would love to join me, but sadly Sasuke would never let me. Yeah he made sure that I was always abiding by the rules at all times.

At one time I would have loved nothing more than to have dated, Sakura Haruno. She was at the top of our class in middle school. Then upon our entry to high school she didn't follow the rest of her friends to K-prep, no she went across the city to some other large academic study school. So, after a few months my feelings for her dried up.

The knock on my door signaled that Sasuke had arrived to make sure I was up and ready for school. I hated his always up my ass about being on time to school. I mean whats so great about Algebra? I hate it everything about it confuses me and bores me. The only class I rightfully like is gym, and thats so I can play basketball for an hour an a half.

I open to find the normal cold black eyes piercing at me, yeah he wasn't happy this morning. Either way it was time to go school, yay school.

"Morning, teme."

"Shut it dobe, lets go."

Yeah thats how our normal morning conversations went, neither of us were real morning people. No, that title would go to Kiba. He could find the energy to run a fifty mile marathon after staying up all night. We were walking our normal routine path, it would take us through the small Uchiha park. Sasuke always denied his reasoning for going this was, but even I knew that he missed his family. Even he had to have a weak point.

Our school comes into view just seconds after we depart from the park, its a large complex with several different buildings. If I was to have to describe it simply, it looks a lot like a college campus. Yea my first day here was a bit confusing. I ended up in the wrong buildings, wrong classes, hell even the wrong floors. It was a tedious to navigate.

"So I wonder what they'll have us do?" I say. I know that he knows exactly what I am applying; 'I wonder who they'll have us kill next.'

"Who cares." his voice was icy like always. It really didn't matter who they gave him. He'd kill them and their brother if it got him a shot at Itachi. Yeah, he would easily shoot me if it was to give him a target slip on Itachi. Not lie I could blame him, anyone who would shoot down his entire family; isn't much of a person in my eyes.

My eyes snap up from the ground I have been unconsciously staring at we are about to enter the school. I feel my lips tug into a smile as I see Sasuke's due the same. It was time to deal with fangirls. This always gave some fun. Yeah, I took a little pride in knowing that I had my share of suitors. We enter, I see Sasuke take his normal left turn, and I continue straight to my dreaded english class.

As soon as I pass the first class door, I hear a large crowd of feet gaining ground behind me. They were about to overtake me. Fangirls. I stop as the first one peaks on my shoulder. She has purplish hair I have seen her multiple times, her name.. Hinata, no. Hinata. Yeah Hinata.

"G-Good morning." she says with a slight nervous stutter. I guess it must be hard approaching your crush.

"Morning." Its a simple reply. Also it doesn't make me seem like I am focusing on here and not the small crowd behind her.

I can hear their cheers as I turn the corner, I really hate dealing with them. I really hate how they crowd me as soon as I enter the damn building. I arrive at my locker, I twist my tiny embedded combination lock, I reach to take my back pack off, but only end up grabbing air. Shit, of all days I leave my backpack. That means no lunch, no english book, hell no nothing.

I slam my head against my locker door. I just keep repeating the notion. Eventually I pull 'my' cell phone out, and text Sasuke. I tell him I forgot my backpack and packed lunch. His reply? To bad. I go back to banging my head on the locker. I just keep doing, till I hear my name. Someone called my name. It wasn't a voice I had heard before. I turn to my right, and there she stood.

She was just maybe a few inches shorter than me, blonde hair, light purple eyes, and dressed really girly. I mean there is girl dressing then there is girly girl dressing, but I'd say she was on the safe zone between each. She looks confident yet nervous, is that even possible?

"Hello." Its a simple conversation starter. At least thats what I was told throughout my life.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" she asks shyly, like there is two of me. Yeah right there is only one Naruto Uzumaki and thats me dattebayo.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you are?" I state trying not to inflict any hurt feelings at not knowing who she was.

I can see her rubbing one of her feet across the floor, she's gotten more nervous. I watch as she brings her hands from behind her back. How had I not noticed that her hands were behind her back. My eyes widen as she revels a wrapped bento box. This just had to be my lucky day, I would at least have lunch.

"I'm Shion Misaki. I made this for you." She says as she puts the box out for me to take. I TAKE it.

"Thanks, see ya around." I say after placing the box into my locker, and shutting it.

"You too." I hear her say while she quickly jogs away to join a group of girls waiting on her arrival. Seriously what else have I missed.

"Who ya talking to, Naruto?" I hear a voice muse behind me. I know its owner: Kiba Inuzuka.

"Just anther girl, dog boy." I say slapping him on his shoulder while making my attempt to make it to class on time.

I can hear him mumble something about me getting all the cute girls, while he doesn't get any. Its not like I chose to have women come up to me, no. They just do it. Though I always get a kick out of how he finds a new way to complain about it everyday. Now I needed to get to english 11. What fun I had coming my way.

* * *

It had been only five minutes in and I was out, boring classes, equals napping. So, as normal I got my usual wake up call from the just as drowsy Shikamaru. Yeah this is what we did everyday, slept.

"Thanks, man." I say grabbing my items of the floor before exiting the room.

"Yeah, yeah." he responds exiting before me.

I don't know what class he has next, but whatever it is I'm pretty sure he's sleeping in the back, just like english class. Next class on my list is gym. Gym is the best class of the day, my favorite class. Playing basketball helps relieve the rising tension that tonight I would take someone's life. Tonight would end my latest targets life. She was a slender brunette, I didn't know who or what she done to have 'The Order' issue her kill merit, but I was selected to carry it out; and tonight I would bring her to an end.

I don't take pride in the fact that I have to kill anyone, its kill or be killed once you're in The Order. They would see you dead, if you failed more than once. I hate the the invisible blood I continue to stack up on my hands. It makes living harder thinking of those whom you have took life away from. I stripped their futures away from them with a light tug from guns trigger.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as I collide with something. Judging by the squeal it let out it was a someone; a girl at that. I look down to see 'her' again. Shinko or whatever she said her name was. I inwardly sigh to myself.

"Sorry, let me help you up." I say outreaching my hand to pull her up with.

"Thanks." she says sternly, damn she gained an stiff attitude since the last time I saw her.

"Well, I'll be off now." I say heading towards the boys locker room.

"Umm, good luck during your gym-basketball match." she says in a more sweet tone.

"Yeah, thanks." I reply as I walk down the hall. Wait how did she know that my next class was gym? Leave it to fangirls...

I enter the locker room to find it nearly empty, only a few guys remain. I know a few, but their names slip my mind. I just quickly open my gym locker, and grab my clothes and change. It isn't long before my sneakers hit the gym floor, yeah I love the squeak my sneakers give off, the smell of the worn leather from the ball, I love basketball. It was time to begin today's game.

I jogged my way over to the other boys standing around waiting to begin. I wish I could say that I could one handedly take anyone who challenged me, but sadly I couldn't. This sport was about teamwork. I was quickly chosen, honestly who isn't going to pick the varsity captain? An idiot thats who.

We lined up to jump, I was chosen to attempt to tip the ball one of my teammates. It began with a whistle, and ended with my team getting the ball. A mad dash to the lower goal, yeah I loved starting off the game with a fast break; it told the opponent just what to expect. With a swift motion I was tossed the ball, I had one objective... Dunking. I heard a thud, followed by a swish, and saw the boy who tried to stop me on the ground. I had scored.

"Way to go Naruto!" I hear a girls voice ring out. I knew girls watched us play, but never had I heard one cheer us, rather me on.

I search the bleacher for the girl, but to no avail. None look like they have said anything at all. Well, I guess she must be a shy girl, or just left. Either way the ball was back in play, and I need to get my ass down court, to defend. I run, as I see the ball launched from down court. Just who were they throwing the ball to? That's when I see him, Neji Hyugga our basketball teams number one three point shooter. With a flick of his wrist I watch the ball rotate, and go through the hoop. Yeah his shooting percentage was lethal.

Again we tried our fast break offense. I can't remember the last time I had been stopped when going inside the paint. Under the basket was my home, it was my safe haven; no one would stop me there. As I approached the the 'box' I was tossed the ball. Neji could shoot all the three's he wanted, as long as I kept scoring there wasn't anything that would stop me. There was only one thing between me and the points I desired, a defender.

My smile began to fade, it always happened when I desired to win. My serious nature set in. A nature that rivaled that of Sasuke's. I wasn't going to lose, not now, not ever. I would win. I would score. I could feel everything slowing down, the balls bouncing, the movements of the other players, I was entering my 'clutch mode'. I noted the defender making his way to me. My lips pursed to a greedy smile, this was the time. With one step I easily pivoted around the first guy, the next guy was prepared to test his strength and height. It was time to jump, and jump I did. We were both going up, again things slowed down. This was something I rarely got to do. It was something I loved the feeling of, reverse pivoting. With a motion I swung my body one direction, then a split second later, I revered directions. With clang I and the ball hit the rim. I scored. This game was mine.

* * *

It had been a great game, my team had bested the other by ten plus points. I was now currently in the shower, yeah a shower before lunch always makes the day better. Plus it made you smell better. Sasuke would nag my ass if I didn't shower, but I liked the way the water relaxes your muscles. Well, it was time to get to lunch. I dried myself off, and began to put my uniform back on. I was now on my way out of the locker room door, I needed to go back to my locker to grab the lunch that I had received from what's her name.

Thats when I heard the same voice from before, the same one that yelled out during gym. I looked behind me, and thats when I saw whatever her name was. She was standing there, face a tad red, hands folded in front of her. God, it was gonna take a lot to shake this girl.

"Hey." I said rubbing the back of my head. Rubbing my head was a habit I had when I was in situations I couldn't think of a quick way out of.

"You played great out there, but you are the basketball team captain. What else could I expect?" Her voice was soft again, like when she had given me the lunch she had prepared for me. Soft, but yet feisty. An ideal girl.

"Umm, yeah thanks. You did a good job cheering too." What was I saying? I just want to get to lunch, not stay and chat.

"I guess you want to eat lunch, so I'll be on my way. " and she left me there, what in the hell was her 'game'? Either way It was time to get lunch and eat.

I had gotten my lunch, and was making my way to the table that only Sasuke, and I sat at. Yeah, even though all those girls admired us, never once had one gotten the urge to sit with us. I liked it better that way. Just me and him. It wasn't long before I seen him, sitting at the usual table, in the middle of the cafeteria. Yeah in the middle was where we sat. Why, well it made it easier to blend in.

"What's up?" I asked while sitting my lunch down.

"Thought you forgot everything at home?" he asked not looking up from his lunch. Just like him to ask about my lunch instead of answering my damn questions.

"Some girl gave it to me." I said sitting down. I was ready to eat.

"Oh really, well then what was her name?" He asked. He loved to piss me off, with his cold unbelieving attitude.

"Shinko Marama, hell I can't remember." I yelled, in a low voice.

I watch as he stops eating, swallows his food and stares at me. Its creepy as it gets, his stare could keep crows out of a farmers field for years. Did he know the girl. Hell, did he like her? This was beginning to be a big ass mess.

"Do you mean, Shion Misaki?" He asked bluntly.

"Yeah, Yeah thats her name. Damn, Sasuke leave it to you to know the ladies." I mused. His lips moved up to one of those 'shit-eating smirks'. What did he know that I didn't?

"Naruto, thats the mayors daughter. She's one of the most sought after girls in the school, and she is chasing a loser like you. Now that's hilarious." He said with as much sarcastic laughter as you could think.

"So what, jealous?" I say.

"None whatsoever, I just feel sorry for her when she finds out she like a total loser." He says in the same asshole . This was going to be a long lunch...

* * *

The rest of school had blew by, I didn't run into 'her' again, and Sasuke quit his dickish teasing. I was now sitting in my living room, all the lights out. Again living by yourself wasn't all it was cracked out to be. Right now I was preparing myself, to pull the trigger, to kill another most likely innocent woman. In one hand I had the morals society gave me, the other a silver 9mm pistol ready to kill. With a final breath, I rose to my feet, it was time. It was time to pull the trigger.

I laid in wait in a small quiet street alley, if everything was to go to plan, she would make her way past this alley in the next ten minutes. I don't know why she chose to walk in an isolated part of town. There were no homes here, only closed business shops, it was the perfect place to kill her. Minutes passed, and

I began to hear the familiar patter of high heels on sidewalk. She was walking to me, to her death. Seconds passed as she began to pass the alleyway I hid in, not even looking over to see if I was in it. Brave woman.

I grabbed her arm, she was flung onto her knees. I could hear her heavy scared breathes. I could see the fear in her eyes, she was scared to the point of where movement was not even in her grasp. Just like the others.

"I'm sorry, let me help you up." I said politely reaching out my left hand.

I saw her right palm moving for my left, she wasn't like the others. All the others tried to run, tried to escape their fate, but I guess she had too much faith in humanity. Seconds before her hand was to land into mine, I pulled my right hand from its limp position swinging it widely, as my arm came to a stop my finger went into action. I pulled the trigger. Her hand limply hit mine, as her body limply hit the ground. She was dead, now all that was left was reporting to the head man; Danzo.

* * *

I was at 'The Orders' main headquarters. It was an old building near the outskirts of the city. It was an ideal place to be setup in. I was making my way up the small flight of stairs, passing nameless hitmen on my way up. They all had their targets, or were going to get one. I came to a stop outside a door labeled 'Draft Board'. What a clever name, if you were selected for war you were in the 'draft' so if you were in this room, you were getting another target. I stepped in the room, it was cold just like always.

"Ah, Naruto back again. I presume your job is done?" I heard Danzo say from behin his desk.

"Yes, she has been dealt with." I said sternly. That was the only way I found it easy to say that I took someones life.

"Good, good here's your next targets file. Take your time with this one, maybe a month." He said calmly. Why did he want me waiting a month?

"A month, sir?"

"Yes, yes. It seems this targets got some time before the target is required to be dealt with. The client is waiting for something. So just wait till the order is given." He said promptly.

"Yes, sir." I said taking the file and leaving the room.

I was walking back down the stairs, thinking what could cause a pause like a month? I guess you think a month to wait is great. The target gets to live, and I don't have to kill. Wrong! Its a month of mental hell. The thought of killing someone slowly eats at you, and over a month it could completely consume you. I stopped before exiting the building, I wanted to know just who would be haunting my thoughts for the next month. I dropped the file, I didn't even read the name. No, all I needed to see was those eyes. The eyes, I knew. 'Her' eyes. I had to kill, Shion.

* * *

**A/N: Thats all for chapter one. I just watched Kuroko**'**s Basketball, that should explain the basketball scene. If you enjoyed them I will continue to write them, if not I'll shorten them. Till next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The not so awaited chapter two, enjoy.**

* * *

My body was shaking, I couldn't get my mind off of 'her'. I hadn't been to school in two days, Sasuke hadn't even asked me once why. Of course he wouldn't he didn't care, all that mattered to him was knocking off Itachi. That was his one purpose. I couldn't handle the pressure of killing someone I knew, and he desired to kill his own brother. It was just another way he was more calm natured than me. There wasn't a way to face this problem, none at all.

Seeing her would kill me, and staying in my empty apartment would too. This was mental warfare, something that would crack the toughest of soldiers. My mind was a battlefield. Seeing her eyes alone in the file sent me into a crazed state. Seeing her would only worsen everything, but so will staying in my apartment. I have no idea what to do. My body is trembling with fear. It's nearly two a.m. I have to pull myself together. I will pull my shit together. I 'have' to, or I'll die.

* * *

I wake up to the loud ringing of my alarm clock. Six thirty, yay. I roll to my side slamming my hand down on the alarm off button, I would be going to school today, well I would try to go to school today anyways. I go to my closet and pull out my usual school uniform. I put it on. I follow through with my usual morning routine. Change, make ramen, and wait for Sasuke's arrival. Yeah I wanted to crawl back into my bed, then face him and 'her', but that wouldn't save me from my problem would it?

I hear the usual aggravated knocks. I approach the door with a modest tempo, I didn't want to, but I knew I had to. I open the door to the not so usual squinting eyes. He looks the same, but something tells me he isn't here to just make sure I am off to school. Yeah, I am sure he is going to ask why I haven't been to school or at least told him something.

"Just what the hell have you been doing these past two days, huh? I've had your fangirls asking me if you were sick." he said irritably.

"Sorry, I've just been thinking some things over." I say trying to brush over this topic. I don't need him trying to lecture me.

"Yeah whatever, lets just get to school."

As usual we leave, I make sure that I have my backpack and my lunch with me this time. I can't shake this feeling of dread that seems to entering me with every breath I take. I don't want to see her, no I can't see her. Seeing her now would only bring me further down into a pit of despair. We're entering Uchiha park the last leg of our journey. That's when his voice shakes me from my unwanted thoughts.

"What's troubling you?" he asks.

"Its' just my latest target is 'her'." I say believing that he already knows who she is.

"Her as in who?" He asks. Should've seen that one coming. Definitely.

"Shion."

He doesn't reply right away, no he just looks straight forward. Thats when I feel something hit my shoulder. Its his hand. Sasuke has never made physical contact with anyone, most and foremost me. So I stop moving, to look at him.

"I know how you feel." He said. Yeah I'm sure you know the emotional tug of killing someone you know. Yeah like hell you know.

"Whatever teme." I say bitterly. I must have caught him off guard with my reply, because he just removes his hand, and begins his march to the school. I follow in suit.

We arrive, like usual. We part ways like usual. I go to my locker, hoping I don't see her. I pass a group of my fangirls. I see Hinata turn red, then nearly faint on another girl. Gosh, she needs medical help, but not in a bad way more like in the 'don't faint when my crush passes me in the hall' help. I arrive at my locker, I begin to twist my combination in and I hear my name. All of my prayers go to 'I hope its' not her. I turn around to see Kiba coming up to me, out of breath. He looks excited, a girl must have agreed to a date.

"Whats' up, man?" I ask.

"Nothing, just wanted to know where you have been the past two days. A lot of girls were in slumps over your sudden disappearance." he says eyeballing a group of girls to his left.

"Oh, I was sick. Drank some bad milk, y'know?" I say plainly.

"Oh yeah, I was told to give you this from some girl whenever I saw you." He says handing me a small white envelope. "Have fun with that."

I watch as Kiba leaves, and my hand begins to shake as I look down at the envelope. I didn't want to open it, but it had no writing from the sender on the outside so I had to. I break the seal and begin to pull out the contents of the card. Its' an invitation card, but to what. I open the card.

'You have been formally invited to the Mayors Ball, this Saturday March, 29th. We hope to see you there.'

The Mayors Ball? Then it hit me. There was only one person or rather girl who could invite me to this. Shion. Damn, looks like I can't avoid her. Well, truthfully I could just turn down the invite. Yeah that's what I'll do just decline her offer. I continue putting in the rest of my combination. I lay the invite in my locker. At least I haven't seen her. Yet.

"Naruto?"

I go from loose to straight as a board in a matter of seconds. I begin to shake. I know who is behind me, its Shion. I didn't want to see, hear, or anything but looks like that was a far shot from reality. I turn to face her, still shaking. I can see she's overlooking my current condition. Probably wondering why there is black rings under my eyes. 'I have to kill you that's why.'

"Oh, Shion what a pleasant surprise." I say rubbing the back of my head.

"I was wondering if it wasn't much trouble, if you could escort me to class today." She asks. Her eyes seem to piercing into my very core. How the hell was I supposed to turn her down?

"Yeah sure, I don't mind." I answer. What the hell was I doing? I cared, I minded, I have to take her life at some point. God, I am to fucking kind-hearted sometimes.

I shut my locker and began walking, that's when I feel her arm wrap around mine, great physical contact. Well at least she was pretty. I couldn't doubt that she had a beauty appeal. Like Sasuke said, 'she has many guys chasing her, but she chose me.' Yeah she chose the guy that has to put a slab of lead between her light purple eyes. I reach an intersection, that's when I remembered, I had no clue what class she had first. Yeah, not so bright am I?

"So where are we going?"I ask, looking down my right, then to my left.

"Right, I have chemistry first." she says excitedly.

Wait she has chemistry first? Not only was that class hard, but it was on the complete opposite side of the building from my class. Brilliant idea, Naruto brilliant walk her to class, and be late for yours. No time like the present, I guess. With that I begin our trip to the opposite side of the building. I can't help but feel the glares from the girls, and boys alike. Most likely envious of my current position. Great we just made the number one spot on the 'I don't like that you're messing around with my crush' list. Fabulous start to my day.

"So, umm have you decided on whether you're going to go with me to the Mayors Ball?" her question was subtle, but I could tell she was hesitant to ask.

I wonder why someone like her would be hesitant to ask me something like that? It was rare that I was invited to a dance, I mean girls came and asked, but they always met the same 'i have plans already' parade. Sometimes I sat in my lonely apartment wondering, what things would have been like if I had chosen to go with some girl. Maybe this could be a perfect time to try one of these dances out. Wait, no, no, no. I have to.. Fuck it. Living like that wasn't going to make it easier, but getting closer wouldn't either. I just had to what I had to do, when it needed to be done.

"It's this Saturday right? I'll be there." I say looking down to her with a smile. She must feel relieved, because I felt her release one hell of a heavy breathe.

She didn't reply, she just kept walking in a comfortable silence. I could still feel the glares, and trust me when I say if looks could kill: I'd be dead! If this class didn't appear soon, we'd just be walking straight into a janitor's closet. _The fun you could have in there._ Yeah, right. That's when I felt my body being yanked back. What the hell was she doing?

"Why did you stop?" I ask. Who just stops out of nowhere anyway?

"We're at my class." she says boldly. She definitely has two sides, that's a give me. "So you're coming to pick me back up for second period, right?"

What? This was just a one time deal wasn't it? That's what 'walk me to class today' meant. Wait, shit. Now that I think about it that meant 'all day' Way to go Naruto, way to go. I could again feel my body begin its forceive trembling. There was no way I could deal with this all day, it seemed easy accepting her 'Ball proposal' but this was going to kill me. Damn, this girl.

"Well aren't you or are you?" I hear her raise her voice. I look down to see her biting her jaw. Oh how cute.

"Yeah, I'll be back." I say it casual, like I have walked a girl to all of her classes everyday. Needless to say my next target. This wasn't going to be my day.

I leave as she runs into her classroom, beating the bell. Well there is another thing against me. I began my lonely walk to my first class. All I can do is think about her smile, it's so bright, so happy. An I'll be the guy to wipe it clean, I'll be the guy to deprive her of her future, of love, of meeting someone better than me. My body begins a total shut down, I can't walk , I can't talk. All I can do is drown in my sins. I feel my legs begin to give, next I'm on the ground struggling to breathe. Everything is starting to go black, all I can hear is someones voice. A male. I don't know who, all I know is everything is now black.

* * *

I open my eyes, and immediately shut them, bright light. I try again, but slower than the first letting my eyes adjust. I notice medical signs everywhere. You know the 'how to wash your hands properly' ones. I'm in the damn nurses office. I don't hate the nurse, I just don't like staying under 'medical watch' for any amount of time. Something that people would one day kill me. Whatever, I was getting out of this room. I rise up from one of the countless beds in her office. I glance at the clock; 9:45. Well at least I got out of english, though my way wasn't all that good. Hell honestly my head was pounding, and my chest still ached. Probably from whatever had happened to me. Wait, who brought me here? Well, there was time to figure that out later. All that mattered now was making it in time for gym. I got up, my first few steps were. Well they weren't very stable, but after a minute I began to get used to it. Time to make my escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice rung out. The school nurse Shizune.

"To class." I say on my way out of her office. I know it was rude, but she also knows anything she was to tell me would fall on deaf ears.

I glance at a clock on the 9:50, I had five minutes before our schools first snack break. Going to class was entirely out of the question, who goes to a class with five minutes left? No one that's who. I'm sure the entire school knows by now, that I had whatever I had. The only question I had was who was the one to find me. Probably some stray teacher lingering in the hall. Well if there was one thing for sure, the fangirls were probably all to hell. I bet their faces would be priceless. Well I'd just skip over morning break, and go straight to the locker room. So I began my walk.

I could feel like I was forgetting something, something important. Then I passed a classroom with an open door and it all came back to me. Two girls were loudly gossiping about my early morning escorting. Then I remembered I had to escort her to class. Why, did I have to agree to that, and the ball? Was something wrong with me? That was a stupid question, I just left the nurses office. Something had been wrong with me.

Dammit all. Well I have two minutes to get all the way across the school. Time for all those sprints for basketball to pay off. I reversed my walking, and took off. I passed class after class, took turn after turn. I glanced at a clock as I went by. I have thirty seconds. The door was insight. I was gonna make it, but damn it I would be out of breath. The bell rings as I come to a stop. I lean up against the lockers. Not to look cool, I am at a serious loss of breathe. This girl was going to 'kill' me. Funny thought her killing me.

I watch countless students leave the room. She doesn't come out. What was happening here? As the last few come out I go in. The room is empty. No, Shion just a teacher. Kurenai. Well, I guess I'll just ask her where the hell 'she' went. I approach the desk. She is casually grading papers. This should be easy.

"Hey, have you seen Shion?" I ask putting my brightest smile forward.

She looks up at me, she smiles. It was like she had expected me to ask her. Like this was all staged. Then her smile fades. It shows something is wrong. Terribly wrong. Just what did I miss in my blackout?

"She had urgent matters to attend to in the nurses office. She didn't say what, but I guess you 'get' what I am saying." She says emficizing her point. I know what she is talking about. What high school student doesn't?

"Oh, well I'll catch her there." I say quickly leaving the room.

Wait? She wasn't in the nurses office when I was there. Then again there was a time gap between my trip here and when I left. She could have visited then. Whatever. I'll just go to my next class. Gym. Oh the fun I could have in there. I could feel my blood boiling, itching to get on the court. Yeah, it was basketball time. I leave the classroom. I began heading towards the gym. Then I am hit in the back. I grumble under my breath. Who had the audacity to hit me? I turn around to give them a mouthful and all that comes out is her name.

"Shion?"

"I'm glad you like saying my name. Now let's get to gym before we're late." She says taking my arm again and leading us to 'our' next class.

Wait, how long had she been in my gym class? I have never saw her in there. Not once. Well, it doesn't matter. All that matters is playing basketball. Our walk is seeminglessly like the earlier one. Envious glares. Yay, still number one I presume.

"Naruto?" she asks in her shy tone.

"Yeah."

"Why is it that you haven't once had a girlfriend throughout high school?" she asks a tad more confident.

Well you see I kill girls on a monthly basis, so its hard to get attached to one. Yeah, like that was gonna be my answer. Now that I thought about it. Why hadn't I had one? Was it the fear that maybe by chance I would be given the order to kill her. That had to be it, but that wasn't going to be the answer I gave obviously.

"Well, I just haven't found the right one yet, I guess." I say giving a wide smile. She smiles back. Check and mate.

"I hope you find 'her'." She says. I know that she is implying 'just give me a chance'. Oh how simple that would be, wouldn't?

"Maybe." I say looking forward. I can tell she is looking at me, I start a small smile. She must feel more comfortable, because she lightly tightens her grip on me.

Is this what a relationship is? Casually walking down the school halls, talking. Just having fun? It seems simple to maintain one. Why haven't I had one? My fear perhaps. Yeah, blame your fear that's it isn't it? No. Its' your incapability to trust anyone outside of who you know personally that's it isn't it? Yes.

I feel her body pull away from mine silently as we pass the girls locker room. I just smile and make my way to mine. I enter. Upon my entrance, I hear every guy that's in there bashing how 'i've never taken any interest in a girl so why did I in Shion'. Yeah right. Shion was.. I have no clue what she was, but she wasn't my girlfriend. That's when I hear words that I hadn't expected.

"I bet the reason he went all berserk on the ground, was because she rejected him. That has to be it."

I storm around the corner. I can see the boy laughing. As of now he is the only one laughing, everyone else has shut up and left the room. It's just him and me. My blood is boiling. I have no idea why I am mad, but I am. Probably from him insulting me, with what happened to me. I grab his shirt collar, I slam him against the wall of lockers behind him.. He isn't laughing now. No he is silent. He is scared. He has every right to be. I won't be hitting him or anything like that. No, I'll beat him on the court. One-on One. Him versus me.

"Get your ass to the court. I'll beat you there." I say letting him go. He runs out the door. He runs to 'safety'. I begin to change.

I leave the locker room. I walk into the gym. Everyone is staring at me. The scoreboard is clicked on. There is only one guy on the court. He has black short hair, my next opponent. He is warming up to his defeat. I walk across the court, I don't stop when I see him look back at me. No, I just keep going. I signal for Neji. He knows what I want I want him to start-up this one-on-one.

"Alright, you ready?" I say. I can sense the flames in my eyes growing.

"I was born ready." he replies. A little cocky for someone facing the basketball team captain.

He checks-up the ball. I glance at Neji, he's casually sitting behind the scoreboard controls. I start my slow dribble. I throw a grin on my face. I leap right, I begin trudging straight for the basket. His defense is loose and sloppy. I put in a simple lay-up. I stare at him wondering why the hell someone with his playing ability acted so cocky. I toss him the ball he doesn't dribble, he doesn't move. He just rainbows it towards the goal. It swishes through. Humph, an outside shooter. Good thing Neji has the same style. I know the perfect defense for this. Tight.  
Again I am tossed the ball, I don't plan on going to the paint on this one. I want to show him two can play the distance game. I flick my wrist forward. The shot swishes. I smile. I don't plan to make more distance shots, no I plan to beat him while driving to the goal. First I had to block his next shot. I toss him the ball. Just like suspected he goes for the same thing again. I leap as he thrusts the ball. He isn't getting this shot off. The ball collides with my hand, then smacks the ground behind him. His eyes are wide. Like he didn't think I could block/beat his sloppy style of basketball.

* * *

I won my one-on-one. I ended it with a spirit crushing dunk. I had 45 minutes still left in gym, but my legs felt like they wanted to just give out. My body was beginning its trembling again. I began to slowly walk my way to the bleachers. I had to sit down. I had to relax. I stumble on to the bleachers. I hope everyone isn't staring at me, because my vision isn't all to great at the moment. I fill the room spinning. I am about to lose it when I feel my body being tugged back.

"Just lean back, Naruto."

"Shion?" I ask. Hell at this point I can barely make out shapes.

"Yeah, just relax, and lean back." she says pulling my body back. I feel myself resting against hers. Honestly it feels wonderful.

For someone I never see in the gym, she's there right when I need her to be. Is this another part of a relationship? Dependability? If I had a say it is. And she defiently was dependable. Maybe giving her a 'chance' wasn't a bad idea. No, no, no., you have to kill her remember. I could feel my body to slightly tremble again.

"Close your ideas and relax." She whispers while kneading a hand through my hair. My hair is slightly sweaty, but other than that it isn't bad.

I close my eyes, and everything seems to stop. No more body ached, trembling, nothing. It's just me and her. I feel myself losing consciousness, not out of pain, but from comfort. I can feel my body slowly relaxing each muscles. Its' bliss. A girl, sleep, and basketball; what more to life is there?

"Thanks." I whisper. I can barely make out her smile before dozing off. Today went from Hell to Heaven.

* * *

I hear my name softly over and over. A gentle shake pulls me out of my dream comatose. I look above me, Shion's staring down at me smiling. I find it only fitting that I smile back. So I do. Hers only grows larger, I know why she woke me up, it's no mystery. Its time for lunch. I begin to sit up, but she tightly holds me down. Her head rests on my shoulder. It didn't look like I was getting out of here soon, or till I told or did something.

"Naruto?" She asks softly in my ear.

"Yeah, what is it?" I ask calmly. I can feel her breath on my cheek we are 'close'.

"Have you ever umm-." She stops. I can feel her heart its pounding, she is nervous. I know what she's wanting to know. I'll just beat her to it.

"I haven't ever been on a date, you'll be the first. See you at seven." I say getting up to go change from my gym clothes.

I see her face change colors, she hadn't expected me to ask her that. Hell, I didn't either. It just sorta came out. Wait I have no idea where she even lives. I thought about turning around to ask, but this wasn't going to be the last time today that I saw her, so I'd ask her on one of our voyages to her classes. A date with my target, A date with fate.

* * *

**A/N: I think that's a good setup. Write me a review to tell me how its coming along. Till next chapter.**


End file.
